Melody
Melody 'is a young girl introduced in Dystopia timeline. She is a chosen of Khalmotep and the sister of Samael the summoner. Her battle style seems to be very special as she uses a flute as a tool of her choice. She has been acting in the shadows with the purpose of helping Samael's quest. She took the difficult task of becoming Sol Paul's vessel in order to stop the Paradox. Eventually, in order to become strong, she fused with Samael and Sol Paul to become the powerful elemental prophet Marolos. Purged Decades Not much of her earlier life is known. She was present at the battle in which Samael summoned Adega and defeated Gargarin, which took place at their hometown, the Strong Oak Village. At a later point of time, she was chosen by Khalmotep and became a Melody Apprentice, channeling melodies into an unknown battle style. The chosen of Khalmotep She appeared during the escape from Adocim at Crimson Spiral, after which she escaped with Torpad, who had chosen to stay to hold Adocim off for others to escape. At an unknown point of time, she has done several things. She joined forces with the summon Eden. She and Torpad came up with the plan of summoning a creature so powerful that it could rival the multi-tailed beast and be used to attack the Crimson Spiral. She contacted Micoda telepathically and asked for his aid in summoning the great entity, which would require Micoda to assist on Wolf Tooth Island's side by asking the spirits to help. However he proved unwilling to negotiate with a great beast in the mist. After Micoda broke Samael, Lutir and a member of Alchemists out of the prison, Torpad appeared and assisted them in escaping, which led them to meet Melody. They agreed on trying again to summon the "superweapon" and Lutir and Micoda left to reach the Wolf Tooth Island. She assisted Samael by taking Sol Paul and giving Eden to him. It was to set up the trap with which Samael sacrificed himself to seal Marudeux. Melody took the helm in his brother's stead, as they had secretly planned all along. As they finally approached the moment of truth, the beasts, the lion-like Bashir, the wolf-like Fenrir, and the archer-like Orion were fused to become the constellation-like starry mass and bringer of hope, Leo. Finally, Leo swept through space and confronted their enemy, as the suddenly materializing bringer of destruction appeared. The infernal fox stood there and the giant summons faced each other. It was a marvel, and the energies of the starry Leo formed a supreme shielding aura, Shine of the Stars. It reflected the fox's energies back upon its elemental self, even causing damage upon it! But even though Leo seemed unable to be beaten, the fox's destruction was actually their mutual destruction as it dragged the stellar mass along with it to death. However, a strange rain of starry dust, which it titled Viridian Supernova, was left behind in its wake. The fox exploded into numerous fireballs that drilled into the ground, leaving tunnels in their wake. They went to the capital, where they were noticed by the Head Librarian Al-Cados. He considered them hostile at first due to their obvious involvement in burning down the library, his pride and joy. After talking with him, he figured out a lot of information and was astounded by the involvement of Vizier Gega which he could not logically deny. However, at this time, Micoda had a vision of the past. It turned out that he had been pursuing a strange dark entity that appeared near Lanexa, but came across a servant of a light-wielding evil known as The Suncaller. However, this foe was Garthiel, an angel of fire that Samael had rescued. The battle had been Micoda the Doombringer's overwhelming victory. Al-Cados could not piece together the identity of Javier's master, but acknowledged their journey's meaning and promised to let them continue. Micoda and the rest of the group decided to gather at the Wolf Tooth Island, where a mysterious spirit of the wolves, a messenger of Khalmotep talked to him. It wanted to confirm a question that Fenrir had earlier asked Micoda: ''"Are you a beast?" Micoda finally knew the answer, and said "Yes." Just moments afterwards, she was still considering carrying on with the group, but decided to get back to their hometown. However, she learned later that there had been an assault to the storehouse in which Marudeux was stored, and the Herald of the Paradox was once again been released to the world. She went her own way, not willing to give others a clue of what she was about to do. The personal sacrifice In order to keep the Sol Paul's energy active and thus repel the influence of Paradox, she absorbed it and carried the Rising Sun inside her. As she had done it, she felt that it siphoned her own life. She realized that there were likely effects from it tapping into her lifeforce, such as becoming infertile or reducing her lifespan, but she wanted to protect the world from Marudeux. She started traveling around, never staying in one place too long so that the enemies from Crimson Spiral could not possibly find her. She was happy to find out that her brother had actually survived and had been brainwashed by The Magician, but became healthy after a showdown with Micoda. At one point, she understood that Marudeux was heading to Dystopia. She noticed that Micoda and his allies had little clue about where to go, so she decided to use her powers as a summoner and summon Ferengeil, the Infernal Fox to the battle arena. The summoning drew Micoda's attention and they rallied to the scene, as did Samael's group. They were ready for the final battle against Marudeux and his dark summon, Siegmund. Samael fought against Marudeux again as a battle of summons, and it was the traitorous Garthiel facing off against Chrocanth. The powerful summons were mutually destroyed in a clash. Finally the battle turned into a clash of Marudeux versus Melody and Samael, but Micoda appeared and struck against the Herald. Melody played "Ode to Those Who Oppose the Light", her most powerful song in combat yet, drawing power from Sol Paul's energies and weakened Marudeux. Finally Marudeux revealed a trump card: the Herald's master plan had all along been to gather them here. With their combined efforts, Marudeux was driven to a corner where it had to use its last resort against them. Revealing his master plan, he used the special material, Dream Dust, which was used to construct the arena. He would use the battle arena as Bridge of Tomorrow, technically an airship, to bypass the security of Crimson Spiral by flying straight inside it. He used it to transform the arena into a road in flight'', ''but only carried Samael, the chosen of Spirit of Khalmotep, to a final duel.Samael decided to summon forth Sol Paul, but '''at this time Melody's plan was revealed after all, as she was summoned instead. Samael refused to lose, and committed into an all-out plan that Micoda had successfully performed long ago. It was a drastic decision to defeat Marudeux. He chooses to fuse together with Melody, and become one with her and Sol Paul to form a wraith-like masked entity wearing an emerald cloak. This entity, Marolos, was a truly powerful elemental, a cloaked being capable of crushing Marudeux's Paradox-based attacks. It fought and defeated Marudeux with its powerful energy attack, Life's Flash. As the battle was over and they returned to their former selves, Marudeux made one last attempt to stop them. As the last act, Marudeux showed that he would still stop them if they did not know who awaited them. Samael answered honestly that he assumed it was Welkere, which was the right answer, and Welkere greeted them, telling them that the Bridge of Tomorrow was a move that would absolutely guarantee them the victory if there could ever be one. As they made it into Crimson Spiral, Melody felt a most disturbing and crippling sensation arise. Even worse than what she had endured by turning herself into a vessel of Sol Paul, there was a growing need inside her to fuse back, as if she was losing her own mind. Samael agreed that there was nothing they could do and they formed back into Marolos to fight the guardian of the fortress, Catastrophe the peerless swordmaster. For events concerning their fusion afterwards, see Marolos. Category:Characters